braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knights of Tomorrow!
Summary TEASER: The Question, under Batman's guidance, dodges Kalibak and the Parademons on Apokolips when gathering information on Darkseid's plans to invade Earth. MAIN EPISODE: In Batman's future, Batman retires and marries Catwoman with whom he has a son named Damian Wayne while Dick Grayson has become the new Batman. When the Joker returns and brings his protégé New Joker along, a reluctant Damian will have to assume his deceased parents' legacy by becoming the new Robin to stop them. It turns out that the events of the episode were part of a book that Alfred Pennyworth was writing. Appearing in "The Knights of Tomorrow!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Question(Apparent Death) Supporting Characters: * Batman Villains: * Kalibak (First appearance) * Parademons * Dog Cavalry Locations: * Apokolips MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman (Bruce Wayne) (Dies) * Catwoman (Selina Kyle Wayne) (Dies) * Damian Wayne Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth (First full appearance) * Robin/Nightwing/Batman (Dick Grayson) * Robin III Villains: * Joker (Dies) * Joker Jr. * Charlie Caligula (Cameo) (First appearance) * Deadshot (Cameo) (First appearance) * Flamingo (Cameo) (First appearance) * Hugo Strange (Cameo) * King Kraken (Cameo) (First appearance) * Mister Freeze (Cameo) (In a photograph only) * Mister Toad (Cameo) (First appearance) * Don and Rob(Cameo) (First appearance) * Pierrot Lunaire(Cameo) (First appearance) * Poison Ivy (Cameo) (In a photograph only) * Professor Pyg (Cameo) (First appearance) * Riddler (Cameo) * Scorpiana (Cameo) (First appearance) * Solomon Grundy (Cameo) * El Sombrero (Cameo) (First appearance) * Swagman (Cameo) (First appearance) Other characters: * Barbara Gordon (Cameo) * Clark Kent (Cameo) * Diana Prince (Cameo) * Dinah Queen (Cameo) * Jaime Reyes (Cameo) * Jim Gordon (Cameo) (First appearance) * Lois Lane (Cameo) (First appearance) * Oliver Queen (Cameo) * Steve Trevor (Cameo) (First appearance) Locations: * Gotham City * Batman Museum * Wayne Manor * Batcave Items: * Batarang * Batcomputer * Batsignal * Giant Penny * Cat-O'-Nine-Tails Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis On Apokolips, the Question infiltrates Darkseid's command center and determines that the dark lord plans an attack on Earth. Before he can send Darkseid's scheme to Batman, a parademon attacks him. The hero defeats it, but discovers that Kalibak, Darkseid's son, is waiting for him. The Question flees, defeating the parademons in his way, but finds himself chased to a platform above the firepits. Kalibak closes in and the Question leaps into the flames below rather than let himself be captured. The legend of Batman emerges as he rids the streets of crime, and seeks out a squire, Robin. Robin eventually took on the role of Nightwing and left, and Batman defended Gotham alone. He eventually fought one final battle against the Joker, who fell to his death rather than let the Caped Crusade saved him. With his greatest foe dead, Batman took a wife: Catwoman. They retired, and Bruce Wayne passed on the mantle of the Batman to Dick Grayson, the former Nightwing. Bruce and Selena have a son, Damian, and Bruce vows to train him in case the world needs a Dark Knight. Damian goes through a rigorous training regiment in combat and science. Later, the Waynes attend the opening of the Batman Museum, but Damian resents his father's attempts to map out his future as Batman. When he goes to see an exhibit, Selena warns Bruce that their son needs to find his own way without them pushing him. Explosions shake the museum, and Damian runs back to his parents. The person responsible flies in on a hover podium: JJ Joker, the Joker's Son. The villain takes his father's gag sledge hammer, while Bruce insists that the newcomer is simply an impersonator. He attacks JJ but the aging Bruce is soon overwhelmed. Selena comes to his aid using one of her whips, and Bruce suggests that Damian get some practice in. The boy hesitates, and Bruce insists that JJ won't ruin Batman's legacy. The current Batman, Dick Grayson, arrives. JJ triggers a series of explosions, setting the museum on fire. As Dick fights JJ, the Waynes try to get to safety. Bruce and Selena are caught in the rubble, and Dick and Damian go to their aid. With the fires closing in, Dick gets Damian to safety first. Before he can go back inside, the museum explodes, killing Damian's parents. After burying his parents, Damian goes to the Batcave where Dick is tracking down JJ. The boy blames himself, but Dick insists that there's nothing he could have done. It was tragedy that made first Bruce, and then Dick, the heroes that they became. Dick assures Damian that he needs to believe in himself and training his father gave him, and then drives off into the night. JJ is scrawling graffiti on a giant Batman memorial statue. Dick arrives and attacks him, but JJ triggers a gas cannon in the statue, attached to canisters of Joker Gas. JJ says that they want to destroy the image of Batman and kill the citizens of Gotham... and the Joker arrives in a mobile platform to stun Dick unconscious. The villains tie Dick to the statue, and the Joker explains that he survived his final fate with Batman. JJ is a fan, a nobody that the Joker trained to assume the role. However, all the chemicals he's exposed himself to over the years have left him with six months to live. To get the last laugh, the Joker plans to eliminate Dick, the last Batman. Dick insists that Batman is an idea, not a person, and can't die. The Joker prepares to shoot Dick, but Damian arrives, wearing a Robin costume. Dick tells Damian to keep the Joker and his "son" busy while he frees himself and deals with the gas. Damian battles JJ, saying he was born to the role and his enemy is a fake. As Damian rallies against his opponent, the Joker realizes that Dick is trying to stop the gas. He flies up and fires an electro-blast at Dick, dropping him to the ground. JJ says that they need to leave, but the Joker refuses to leave Dick alive. As Damian knocks out his villainous counterpart, the Joker activates the gas and laughs in triumph. Dick throws an explosive grenade, blasting the head off of the Batman statue. It lands next to Joker and blasts gas directly into his face, killing him once and for all. Damian accepts his role as Robin, and eventually takes on the role of Batman when Dick retires. In the distant future, Damian and his son, the newest Robin, fight crime together. Batman arrives home and discovers Alfred writing one of his fictions. When Batman says that he's off to capture Catwoman, Alfred notes that she might make a good wife some day. The Caped Crusader expresses his skepticism and leaves. Once his master is gone, Alfred puts away his book: "The Knights of Tomorrow." Trivia * While Damian Wayne exists in the comics, his background is drastically different from show to comic: one of the more drastic changes is Damian's mother; in the episode, Selina is portrayed as his mother, but in the comics, his mother is Talia al Ghul. Presumably, the writers thought it seemed more likely that Batman would be with Selina than Talia, as the latter did not appear in the show often enough to be taken seriously as a love interest. In the original comics, Bruce was unaware of Damian's existence until the boy was a preteen. In the episode, Bruce had a large influence on his son, raising him to be Batman. Damian also had a much more aggressive and dark personality in the comics, having been raised by the League of Assassins. Time with his father significantly mellowed him. *In this version Dick Grayson became Batman when Bruce Wayne left being but in DCAU Terry McGinnis is the new Batman. it's unknown why didn't this happen. However, after Bruce's apparent death in the comics, Dick Grayson became the new Batman for a short time before reverting back to being Nightwing. *When Batman II ask Joker how he's alive, the states that he survived explosions, chimneys and shark tnaks. The Joker from DC Animated Universe, fake his death in these exactly ways in diffrent episodes: he survived to an hungry shark in The Laughing Fish, many explosions in Harley and Ivy, Mask of the Phantasm Mask of the Phantasm and Finest World's Finest and an active chemney in Love Mad Love. * Among those at the funeral of Bruce and Selena Wayne are Steve Trevor, Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Commissioner Gordon, Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Alfred Pennyworth, Damian, Dick Grayson (Batman/Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane, Dinah Drake (Black Canary), Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle) * Among those attending the wedding of Bruce and Selena are Clark Kent (Superman), Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), and Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle). Category:Episodes Category:Season Two